Espera
by S. Alex Beilshmilt
Summary: [One-shot] Si tardaba cinco minutos más, el mismo saldía a buscarla. Si lo admitía, la espera había valido la pena. El sonrojo era notorio en ambos, pero el albino tomó entre sus manos delicadamente el rostro de la morocha, después de levantar el velo, acercándose poco a poco para después, besarla. HitsuKarin. Regalo atrasado de cumpleaños para Dark Moon 00


**Disclaimer**: _Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sempai xD! A quien realmente admiro o_o..._

_Dedicado a_ Dark Moon 00

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! Atrasado, pero igual, feliz cumpleaños._

* * *

**Espera**

**.**

**HitsuKarin**

**.**

**One Shot**

**.**

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Su corazón bailaba casi al ritmo de un merengüe aun pese a no estar haciendo nada más que estar de pie, verdaderamente estar ahí, parado junto a un arco adornado con algunos lirios blancos con una enredadera, era lo que lo tenía así, estaba de lo más nervioso, pero no le preocupaba aquello en absoluto, su entrecejo estaba fruncido y la razón era muy sencilla: llevaba dos horas esperando en el mismo lugar a que _ella_ llegara.

Resopló.

Si tardaba cinco minutos más, el mismo saldría a buscarla, la miraría profundamente con aquellos orbes aguamarina que le pertenecían, le gritaría que demonios le pasaba, muy probablemente recibiría gritos en respuesta y terminaría por arrastrarla hasta ese lugar, eso, si no terminaba golpeándolo y/o dejándolo inconsciente, como en las ocasiones que _ella_ se molestaba...

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos, la música de piano comenzó a sonar, debía de agradecerle a Hirako después por interrumpir sus recuerdos, no sería bueno que se pusiera a divagar justo en esos momentos sobre el tiempo que había pasado a su lado, porque solo al recordarla, oh al pensar en _ella_, oh al pasar tiempo con _ella_, era que perdía su careta de frialdad e incluso llegaba a molestarse abiertamente. Revolvió sus cabellos blanquecinos, mismo color que su frag, arregló su corbata negra y pasó saliva, de nuevo, los nervios. Comenzaron a bailar como las hojas de los arboles con la brisa de otoño, debía de calmarse.

_Pero no lo hizo._

Sus nervios se crisparon peor que antes, sus mejillas bronceadas se colorearon enteras de color carmín al divisarla al final de aquel pasillo, su respiración se detuvo mientras que únicamente podía podía mantener su vista fija en aquella figura vestida de blanco inmaculado que caminaba torpemente por el pasillo, con la barbilla pegada al pecho y la vista clavada al piso, el albino solo se concentraba en cada movimiento que la figura realizaba, todo el enojo desapareció de inmediato.

_Hermosa_.

Si, eso era lo que era aquella chica, estaba hermosa, el cabello negro de la figura en el pasillo, estaba sujeto en un bucle alto con algunos mechones sueltos y rizados, con algunos brillantes y un broche de flores, una tiara resaltando en lo mismo, de cristal cortado y con la tela cayendo, dejando así que cubriera su rostro con la gasa adiamantada, más debido a lo delgada y transparente de la tela, se podía apreciar el rostro niveo de la chica, con sus característicos cuernitos a los costados de su rostro, sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo natural causado por el sonrojo que obviamente portaba, sobras suaves en sus párpados, sus labios rosados con un brillo suave de rosa pastel, remarcando así la belleza natural y salvaje que le pertenecía a la azabache.

La vestimenta que usaba era justo la acorde a la ocasión, un vestido blanco sin tirantes con un escote adornado con rosas blancas hechas de listones de satín, el busto naturalmente remarcado con una tela opaca lisa, justo por debajo de este un listón brillante de color plateado que llegaba hasta la cadera, abrazando así a la perfección su delgada cintura. El faldón blanco era de algodón abombado gracias a la crinolina debajo de la misma, sobre el algodón una cubierta delgada de satín con diamantes pequeños.

Desde su cadera se podía ver por detrás suyo como una larga cola adornada con brillatina y algunas estrellas pequeñas plateadas, claro, sujeta por un pequeño de cabello castaño en puntas y ojos violetas, junto con una de cabello negro lacio hasta la barbilla y ojos chocolates, pequeños a los cuales les correspondían los nombres de Ringo y Yue, respectivamente, los sobrinos de la morocha que torpemente caminaba en su dirección. El de cabello blanco suspiró, así, era lo único que podía hacer.

La chica de blanco llegó hasta donde él se encontraba, siendo recibida con una enorme sonrisa de parte de aquel de ojos turquesa, realmente la espera había valido la pena, si hubiera sabido como luciría, la hubiera esperado hasta dos años ahí parada.

—Te habías tardado, Karin.

—Cállate, Toushiro... —la mencionada levantó su vista de ónix líquido hasta cruzarla con la aguamarina de el chico frente a ella. —No molestes que estas zapatillas son una molestia.

—Ya iba a salir a buscarte, cinco minutos más e iba por ti.

—¿Lo estas disfrutando, verdad? —gruñó la chica, ignorando lo que el hombre junto a ambos, al otro lado del arco de flores, igual que lo hacía el albino.

—Lo hago... —sonrió aún más, pero no dejó que Karin siguiera hablando, porque el continuó. —Disfruto de todo esto, disfruto incluso de haber estado esperándote, porque todo valió la pena.

—¿Tú, Karin Kurosaki, aceptas a Toushiro Hitsugaya como tu futuro esposo, amarlo, honrarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe? —después de todo aquel largo texto el cual no habían escuchado, ponían atención.

—... —los nervios se apoderaron de la Kurosaki de cabello negro, desde hace un año esperaba aquella pregunta, se había preparado mentalmente, oh eso creía, pero aún así, al escucharlo, se paralizó.

—¿Karin? —el padre Komamura volvió a llamarla, la morocha tragó saliva y a pesar de sentir sus mejillas ardiendo, despegó sus labios y sonrió tímidamente mientras contestaba:

—Acepto. —el albino sintió que se elevaba a los mismisimos cielos al escucharla.

—Tú, Toushiro Hitsugaya ¿Aceptas a Karin Kurosa...? —fue interrumpido por un ansioso Hitsugaya.

—¡Acepto! —la emoción era muy difícil de ocultar, incluso para "el cubo de hielo" Hitsugaya.

En las bancas de aquel jardín, cierto peli naranjo frunció aún más su entrecejo, la idea de que su hermana pequeña se casara, apenas la digería, esperaba la siguiente pregunta del padre para irrumpir la boda, cuando cierto golpe en el estomago lo dejó sin aire, maldijo mentalmente, más en el fondo no podía molestarse porque, aquel golpe había sido dado por su esposa, amor de su vida y madre de sus hijos, la antes Kuchiki, actual Rukia Kurosaki.

Suspiró el peli blanco, nunca había sido más feliz -bueno, también cuando la ex-Kurosaki, actual Hitsugaya, aceptó contraer nupcias con él -que en ese momento, al fin la mujer que amaba era su esposa, ella le sonrió, el padre acababa de mencionar la última frase de las bodas "Puede besar a la novia". El sonrojo era notorio en ambos, pero el albino tomó entre sus manos delicadamente el rostro de la morocha, después de levantar el velo, acercándose poco a poco al rostro de su esposa, para después de lo que para ella fue una eternidad, besarla calmada, dulce y amorosamente.

Si lo admitía, la **espera** había valido la pena.

Serían felices juntos, complementándose el uno al otro, amandose, incluso después de la muerte, porque estaba seguro de que su alma estaría en cada vida, en la **espera** de la de su amada.

Un amor eterno, eso era lo que ambos estaban seguros, sería su amor.

.

.

* * *

**Después de pelearme todo el día de ayer con fanfiction para que me dejara entrar a mi cuenta, al fin, puedo subir este O ne-shot, el cual escribí solo para una gran amiga/escritora/lectora/fan del HitsuKarin: Dark Moon 00. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, espero tu regalo te guste nun**

**Edit;: ¡Waaa! Aun quedaron muchas fallas, pero al menos, corregí la más notable, espero les guste en serio 3_3**

**.**

**o.ó Espero dejen un review si les gustó, si no, también xD**

**.**

**Pero no me ofendan oh a nuestra -de Moon-chan, mia y de más -hermosa pareja (?)**

**.**

**Los adora, Sky-chan**

**.**


End file.
